


动机说明

by kickstartmyheart



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickstartmyheart/pseuds/kickstartmyheart
Summary: 仁王扮演柳生扮演仁王 柳生扮演仁王扮演柳生。28
Relationships: Niou Masaharu/Yagyuu Hiroshi
Kudos: 8





	动机说明

事情的开端是，当柳生经过饮水池旁的树荫时，仁王像一只雪白的幽灵忽然闪出来，把他吓了一跳。  
  
“柳生，过来过来，作战会议。”

“？”  
  
时机不能再糟了。仁王就像没看到他抱着正要去还的体育器材一样。  
  
“怎么了，仁王君……如果不是很着急，我一会再去找你吧。”

“刚才，在天台上，突然想到，看你们在下面，所以……”……就急忙跑下来了，难怪有点气喘吁吁的。  
  
仁王突如其来的灵感可以等值转化成柳生的不祥预感。上回，他的妙计牵涉到花费大量时间练习对方的绝活（根本没用几次），比赛赢是赢了，回报和成本根本不成比例，柳生还没和他算账呢。当然对仁王来说，大概看到对手和观众震惊的表情已经值了，柳生也不得不承认，完全模仿另一个人的球技风格乃至行为举止比他想的要更有意思。  
  
不过在那之后，他们就把这一招“封印”了。说白了就是他们把曾经扮作对方这回事完全抛在了脑后，当作从来没有发生过一样。仁王还是那么喜欢模仿任何他觉得有趣又厉害的打法，模仿得惟妙惟肖。可是从那之后，柳生再也没有作为仁王去打网球，仁王也没有再扮演过柳生了。  
  
这也是理所当然的。毕竟这是只能用一次的奇招，不可能骗到第二次，别人又不是傻子。  
  
可是现在，仁王眼睛闪闪发光，对他说：“我们可以扮演扮演对方的对方！怎么样，肯定能杀他们一个措手不及。”  
  
他在说的是下星期部里的例行练习赛。虽然跟正选名单没关系，因为很久没正经自相残杀，大家都摩拳擦掌。  
  
“……？？？……等等，不好意思，我没听明白……”

“笨蛋，就是我，”他指着自己，“去模仿，模仿我的你。”他指着柳生，“懂了吗？”

“……然后我，”柳生腾出一只手指着自己，“去扮演，扮演我的你，”指着仁王。“……行吧，懂是懂了。但是……”  
  
为什么要干这种费力不讨好的事？谁能看出来这种微妙的演技并被骗到，而且更重要的，骗到又怎样？事到如今，这还有什么意义？？脑中充满了无数的问题，一时却不知从何问起。这时预铃响起来了，柳生慌忙和仁王道别，向器材室走去。他这学期一次也没有上课迟到过，对这个记录还是较为珍视的。  
  
“记-得-哦——”仁王一边往后退，一边还悠哉地朝他的背影喊，“说-好-了-哦——”  
  
“哪-有-说-好——”柳生抱着一箱乒乓球拍回过头去，可是人已经不见了。  
  
  
  
  
“……仁王人呢。”  
  
这有可能是立海网球部平日练习时除了“太松懈了”之外听得最多的一句话。  
  
你问我，我问谁，柳生心想。“不知道，我也想找他。”  
  
“啊，”丸井举手插话，“好像看到他下课火速出校了。”  
  
真田满脸阴云密布，聚拢成“有没搞错”四个字。虽然仁王一直是个迟到早退大王，但像这样公然翘练习的情况极度稀少。这里是他家？趁着真田蓄气，网球部正选都凭经验闪开去热身了，留下一群茫然的单纯一年生，准备接受真田的范围大绝。  
  
就在这时，有人小跑着进入网球部练习场。真田的眼角余光没有检测到白色，正打算按计划发火，一转过身去愣住了。  
  
第二个柳生，微微喘着气，鞠躬道歉。  
  
“副部长，真的很对不起！刚刚突然有事被叫去了职员室，现在就去换衣服……咦？”  
  
他看着先来的柳生，也愣住了。两个柳生面面相觑。  
  
过了一会，迟到的叹一口气：“仁王君，你还没玩够啊……”  
  
其实这段时间里柳生一直在冷静地掂量着，自己该不该生气。突然来这么一出，好像完全可以正当地发怒？而且还莫名其妙地多算了一次迟到。但是不可思议地，他完全没有要生气的感觉。  
  
第一个柳生撇过头，很无聊似地望着天：“……噗哩。”  
  
“…………………………”  
  
无论是身经百战的正选部员，还是完全没有见过这种阵仗的新部员，一齐陷入了可怕的沉默。  
  
  
  
  
休息时间。  
  
两个柳生凑在一起。有点近，眼镜框几乎要碰上。毕竟是作战会议，被其他人听到就不好了。  
  
柳生（真）：（抓狂）你觉得他们看出来了吗？？不可能没看出来吧？？？他们是瞎子吗？？？我们是傻子吗？？？？我为什么要配合你？？？？？只有我是傻子？？？？？

柳生（假）：冷静、冷静……重要的不是他们现在看没看出来，重要的是，我们可以达到一种事先铺陈、扰乱视听的效果。而且，你还可以就近观摩，看看我扮演你是什么样的，这样你才可以更好地扮演扮演你的我。

柳生（真）：？？？……？

柳生（假）：总之，我有点东西给你。  
  
柳生（仁王）在球拍包里摸了一会，先摸出一把糖，“这个也给你了，放兜里，视情况给丸井几颗”——这根本不是演技是贿赂吧，柳生很想吐槽——又摸出半包皱巴巴的香烟，“这个……”“……没打火机”“你自己找去”——最后摸出一本小书来。  
  
《演员的自我修养》。  
  
这人脑子里都装了点什么，柳生实在是弄不清楚。  
  
“什么意思？你在想什么？”今天这么一折腾他也累了，为了节省精力，他直截了当地问。  
  
仁王没在意，只是说：“我在家里找的，觉得可能能帮上忙。”柳生想起来，他的母亲是一个已经隐退的实力派女演员。看来仁王是继承了她的天分。“这样你就可以进入这里，成为我了，”他指了了自己的头。  
  
“……原来如此，你是看这本书学的吗。”那说不定是有一点用处。虽然柳生还是没搞清楚学会这个是要干什么。  
  
“不，我完全没看过。”  
  
以纯熟流畅、毫无窒碍的动作，柳生把书卷起来敲仁王的头——和自己看上去一模一样的头。实在是打着也没劲。然后他站起来，舒展身体。  
  
“去打网球吧。”他说。  
  
仁王还蹲在地上，仰望着他，一点都不像柳生地眯眼笑起来。

“轮到你了。明天。”无声地做出口型。  
  


*******

  
  
柳生并不讨厌扮演仁王。但是，他有点讨厌自己不讨厌扮演仁王的事实。  
  
他讨厌自己从整整齐齐的抽屉深处翻出打火机时心中的一点点雀跃，讨厌提前一个晚上就计划好第二天下午要如何装病去保健室，然后作为仁王度过剩下的时光……他近乎偏执地认真观察着仁王和作为柳生的仁王每个无意识的小动作，所有没能逃过他双眼的习惯都被分门别类，保存在大脑中比学业知识还要更秘密一点的格子里，在需要的时候以最高的效率抽出来。

毫无疑问，柳生是真的学坏了。严格的父亲要是知道，一定会大发雷霆，想起这个他就觉得有点好笑。可是同时他也觉得他保全了自己。也许这是柳生的秘密——他证明了自己无需“真的”成为仁王，就可以安全而一丝不苟地完成使仁王成为仁王的一切，这种唯独在这里表现出来的傲慢和自私，令他自己下意识地恐惧。虽然他比谁都喜欢从书本中学习，但仁王给他的书对他来说毫无用处；它对仁王本人也同样是一堆废纸，不过是出于完全相反的原因。

“……哟。”

柳生——以仁王的打扮——坐在天台的水塔平台上时，本人走了进来。

“……”柳生只是无言地抬了抬手。

现在，他才是仁王。他提醒自己。另一个仁王不请自来地爬上来，坐到他旁边。突然涌现的可笑竞争意识令他想要做出“比仁王更仁王”的事情。他听说，卓别林在卓别林模仿大赛中输给了另一个人。卓别林当然是名留青史的伟大艺术家，而模仿大赛的冠军估计到最后也默默无名，但是柳生在这一刻就是想当这个冠军。

他伸手去够仁王另一侧的口袋，赌对了，成功摸到他的打火机。

仁王可能是被他逗乐了，又可能是在课上睡太久睡蒙了，好像很高兴似地笑着，摸小动物一样摸了摸他的头。

风吹过来很舒服。或许是因为这样的原因，柳生终于还是放下了防备，决定单纯地享受难得在这里吹风的感觉了。

“你这样我很难入戏。”过了一会，他说。既不是仁王的语调，也不完全是柳生的。

仁王没说话，只是自然而亲昵地将头搁在柳生的肩上。……他有时候就是这样，没有什么意义。不是所有事情都有意义。

“……喂。”

“……”

“其实和比赛没关系吧。”他突然说，“那到底为什么？”

一旦开始说话就很难停下来。其实仁王平常是个话少的人，但柳生不是。他觉得，整件事就好像仁王在故意制造机会，让柳生再次扮演仁王，知道他没有办法拒绝。这让他感到焦躁，因为理性找不到与此对称的原因——仁王想要再次扮演柳生的原因。  
  
“我实在不明白，”他慢慢地说，就好像置身事外的第三者，“我不明白仁王还能从扮演柳生中得到什么？如果我弄不清楚这个动机，就不可能完成这个角色。”撒谎。他任何时候都完全可以扮演这个角色，只是他的心需要这个动机，否则就要受不了了。

真正的仁王叹了口气，就好像在说，果然还是骗不过你。

“对，跟比赛没关系。”他承认。这时他已经没有趴在柳生肩上，两只手撑在身后，用一种难以解读的神色看着他。

“那是为什么？”

“唉……”他明显很不想说，“我只是……想再看看柳生的仁王。”

“？”

“因为很……漂亮。”

不明白。   
  
他看着他。仁王看着仁王。仁王的瞳孔中倒映仁王。更柔软的、更尖锐的、更无害的、更具有毒性的、像雪一样冰冷、像灯丝一样炽热。白色。  
  
仁王亲吻仁王。  
  
时间停止。  
  
“——”  
  
时间再次流动。仁王慢慢松开了捧着柳生脸颊的手，就这样跑掉了。留在那里的是柳生，独自一人，没能成为仁王的柳生，嘴里有半颗薄荷柠檬糖，衣服上还残留着香烟的味道。  
  
  
  
  
事情真正的开端当然更早，但柳生并不太想回顾。他才活了十多年，不应该像个老人家一样，一天到晚想着过去的事情。他应该想着明天和更远的未来，训练，比赛，胜利，进路，诸如此类。

但是现在的紧急事态要求他，必须找到问题出在什么地方。

柳生终于没有去下午的部活，不知道仁王有没有去，也不在乎。现在他在家里的淋浴间里，水从头顶淋下来。他知道自己在哭，但是完全不知道为什么。脑中警铃大作。他决定了，他感到被深深刺痛的原因是，果然仁王想要模仿他归根结底只是一种嘲弄，虽然本人也许并没有这样的自觉。完全就像他想的一样，仁王不会需要他拥有的任何东西。他没有误读他，只是为了保护自己的心，故意不去看到真相而已。

事情发生的时候，他的脑中一片空白，可是事后却能清楚地回想起他着迷的目光，回想起自己倒映在仁王浅色的瞳孔中，还能事不关己地想，如果要完美的模仿也许需要彩片。但他已经决定再也不做这样的事了。怎么会犯下这样的错，竟会以为这是安全的？

第二天，仁王在他们都通过的通学路段等他。“早上好，”他说。

柳生无视他，直接走过去了。可能幼稚了点，但他实在没有这个心情。对方也无言地跟上来。

他其实等着仁王道歉，对他来说，那就好像是认罪了一样。可是仁王完全没有要道歉的意思，这又令柳生开始感觉有点气，真是不讲道理。

“昨天，”仁王说，“别担心，你没有翘部活。”

哦……原来他还是扮演柳生去部活了。他是不是觉得别人全是傻子看不出来。

“不要再做这种事了。”柳生说。

“……”

“以后，我也不会再这么做了。”他尽量平稳地说，“昨天是最后一次。而且，我们都根本不想打双打吧？让我们各自努力，好吗？仁王君。”

他们已经来到了学校里面。仁王看着他的样子好像有一点担心，柳生才发现糟糕，自己好像就要流泪了，赶紧拿下眼镜遮住了眼睛。他不明白自己是怎么回事。“不要看。”他只能低声说。

仁王神奇地摸出来一块手帕给他，他没拿，只是流泪，但是让仁王拉着他的手腕又跑到天台去了。他们两个站在天台上，预铃的声音。

仁王挠了挠头。“……其实吧，我有点点受伤，”他说，“至于这么伤心吗？”

“我只是不想再陪你玩这种ego的游戏了。”柳生尽量冷酷地说，虽然说完他觉得自己有点可笑。这时他已经没在哭，并且为自己刚刚居然哭了感到羞耻。如果不算昨天，上次哭应该是小四的事情了。他一直是一个相对实际年龄很成熟的学生。

“……你是不是误会了什么。”

“是你误会了。”从一开始，他想。

一阵风吹过来，吹乱了他们的头发。

“柳生，你先听我说……如果你真的不愿意，我们就不做这种事了。”

“那当然，你还能逼我不成。”

“……我想看你那样，是因为我喜欢你。”仁王投降似地说。“我这个人，喜欢你，这个人，跟谁扮演谁根本没有关系。”

“你喜欢你自己，我也喜欢我自己。”柳生打断他，说着他在自己心中找到的真相，已经不在乎有多少应该是秘密了。“只是这样而已。”

“那你要不要和我打赌。”

”什么意思？“

”现在你就在这里，只是你自己，在这里，我想吻你。“他说，”如果我做不到，随便你怎么办，如果我能做到……你就要跟我交往。“

泪痕已经干了，现在柳生感觉到血涌到脸上来。

(end)


End file.
